Hypnotized
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Luka toca para su kwami


— **HYPNOTIZED —**

* * *

— Hola, hijo, ¿dónde te metiste?

Luka puso el pié en el barco-casa.

— Solo dando un paseo —le aseguró a su madre en su usual tono tranquilo y bajo, como si no tuviera al kwami de la serpiente oculto bajo sus ropas y no acabara de vivir su primera experiencia como super héroe.

"Necesito que cuides del kwami, solo por unos días, sé discreto" —le había pedido la superheroina.

"No te fallaré, Ladybug" —era todo un honor ayudar a los héroes de París, pondría todas sus fuerzas en ello, de todas formas ser discreto fue siempre su mejor baza, desde pequeñito.

— Mamá, ¿Juleka está por aquí?

— Salió con esa amiga suya, la chica que siempre viste de rosa, ¿cómo se llama?

Luka simplemente asintió en señal de que había entendido y que no necesitaba recordar el nombre de la chica en cuestión. Le bastaba con saber que su hermana no se encontraba. Así podría hablar con el kwami sin peligro.

— Estaré en mi camarote practicando con la guitarra, por si me necesitas.

— Gracias, pero no te preocupes por mi.

El chico desapareció en el interior del barco y no fue hasta que cerró la puerta del camarote a sus espaldas que el kwami salió de su escondite.

— Embriagante olor —aseguró la criatura—, ¿qué usan en estos tiempos para lavar la ropa?

— Detergente —dijo el joven y se extrañó ante la cara de la criatura—, ¿no sabes lo qué es?

— Llevo muchos siglos sin un portador —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Así que vives en un barco, ¿eh?

— Lamento si es demasiado modesto para una criatura de tu poder...

— Tonterías, es muy exótico. No me extraña, todos mis portadores siempre han vivido un poco al margen de las normas.

— Oh... —aunque Luka se mostraba tranquilo como siempre, en el fondo estaba muy sorprendido y nervioso todavía por lo que había pasado.

Él jamás diría de si mismo que "vivía al margen de las normas", siempre había sido un chico muy obediente, encerrado en si mismo y en su música, nadie esperaba nada nunca de él. Pero en cuanto se transformó en Viperon y llevó puesta la máscara por primera vez... Algo en su interior cambió... No, mentía, no cambió, si no que se liberó, una esencia que siempre había estado dentro de él pero que nadie, ni él mismo, veía. Se sintió como Mozart mostrándole al mundo que la misma nota de siempre podía tener más de un tono.

— Así que, ¿cuántos años tienes?

— Dieciséis.

La criatura asintió, no parecía sorprendido por su juventud. Tal vez y en realidad Ladybug y Chat Noir fuesen unos chicos como él y no adultos como la mayoría de París creía.

— No eres el portador más joven que he tenido —dijo Sass, como si adivinase el rumbo de sus pensamientos—. Los adolescentes sois los mejores héroes, tenéis muchas ganas de cambiar el mundo.

Luka simplemente asintió. Sabía que no podía hacer preguntas, no era oficialmente un héroe, pero se guardó el dato para si, como si fuese una confirmación a la edad de los verdaderos héroes de París.

— No sé si eres demasiado modesto o si solo te tienes en poca estima.

Luka se tensó.

— ¿Cómo?

El kwami serpiente negó simplemente con la cabeza.

— Olvidalo. ¿Qué suelen hacer los adolescentes de hoy para divertirse?

— Me gusta la música —aunque decir que simplemente "le gustaba" era un eufemismo.

Los ojos de Sass brillaron.

— Oh, algo que tenemos en común. ¿Sabes tocar?

El chico asintió y le mostró su guitarra.

— Casi siempre dejo que esta preciosidad se comunique por mi. Socializar no es lo mío —admitió.

Sass se tomó unos cuantos segundos para admirar el aparato.

— Es una guitarra eléctrica —dijo Luka, si su compañero temporal no sabía lo que era el detergente, mucho menos eso—. Un instrumento actual.

— ¿Puedo...?

El humano asintió y el kwami estiró su bracito hasta una de las cuerdas, de la cual nació un sonido grave.

— Wow... —eso había sonado verdaderamente fuerte.

— Creo que... —el kwami vio a Luka mover una especie de ruedas incorporadas al aparato—, prueba ahora.

El kwami volvió a rasgar la misma cuerda, un sonido mucho más ameno nació.

— Es un Do —reconoció, uno como no había escuchado antes.

Se envalentonó y probó con el resto de cuerdas, pronto se deslizaba por ellas como si fuesen un tobogán. Luka rió ligeramente, era adorable.

— Muestrame lo que sabes hacer —le pidió.

Luka tomó una púa y se sentó sobre su cama, la guitarra en su regazo y se quedó mirando a Sass por unos momentos.

— Tal vez está es la melodía que podría ir contigo —susurró antes de dejarse llevar.

Pronto una música del estilo árabe, pero con guitarra eléctrica, inundó el camarote. Lograr una melodía así con solo un instrumento, y aun por encima eléctrico, era de lo más difícil, pero Luka se desenvolvía como si hubiese nacido expresamente para tocar esas notas y llegó un momento que la guitarra parecía formar parte de él. Lo que más sorprendió al kwami es que tocaba sin necesidad de partitura. Estaba solo improvisando, pero le salía como si hubiese practicado esa melodía anteriormente. Fue difícil para él no dejarse llevar.

Luka no se atrevía a despegar la mirada de sus dedos, de tan concentrado que estaba, pero de haberlo hecho, habría visto a Sass controlado por el ritmo de la musica, moviéndose al son de ella tal cual una culebra con la flauta de un encantador en las películas. Estaba hipnotizado.

Finalmente dio unos últimos acordes y su mirada se encontró con la del kwami.

— Magnifico...

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Luka, pues parecía como si estuviera mareado y no pudiera guardar bien el equilibrio en el aire.

— Como si acabara de salir de un baño caliente —un gran peso que no sabia que tenía se había ido de sus hombros, gracias a la musica de su nuevo portador—. ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?

Luka toco una melodía del mismo tipo que la anterior, pero más pausada. Era arrolladora. Sass tuvo la sensación de ser recibido en un lugar seguro y cómodo entre los dedos del adolescente con ella envolviendo el camarote, como una serpiente.

Sí, se iba a entender muy bien con ese chico.


End file.
